My Very Own RENT-Play: Work The Work Lettered, Letter H
by Mark Meredith
Summary: I am writing a play that is like a modernization/sequel to Rent: the rock opera about HIV/AIDS; Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome and homelessness. It is a modernization of the opera Boh eme for the newly born two thousand-tens: wherein Rent was modernizing La Bohe me for the 90's. It begins in the penthouse of a newly built inn that is so far vacant. After it was built.
1. Chapter 1

Approximate Word Count 1, 800

2013:

_Disposable Copy

MY VERY OWN RENT-PLAY: WORK. THE WORK LETTERED, LETTER H

by

Mark Meredith

I am writing a play that is like a modernization/sequel to Rent: the rock opera about HIV/AIDS (Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome) and homelessness. It is a modernization of the opera Boh`eme for the newly born two thousand-tens: wherein Rent was modernizing La Bohe`me for the 90's. It begins in the penthouse of a newly built inn that is so far vacant. After it was built, the building was tested and was found not up to code, so the owner waited.

Homeless street performers and artists sneaked onto the property-and live there for a while, before the owner charged teenagers a tiny bit and made them sign a fake lease: or else he threatened the police could throw their stuff out on the street. The owner would do this every once in a while.

Imagine there is a spotlight on an artist sitting on a chair at an easel: spattering paint at a collage. Next to him: at the long line of thin windows is a figure in shadows: pondering in deep thought. A spotlight opens up on him as he opens the window to look without the dirty glass window obstructing the view, then Finn. looks at the chimneys and feels the cold air that is outside. Pondering heavily about the about a-thousand chimneys coming out of the thousand-about: three story buildings, Finn.: mesmerized, was walking out of the opened window: onto the penthouse's balcony to smoke a cigarette and consider the chimneys: looking like docking piers against a clear blue sea.

Marko stands up from his wooden chair and keeps changing standing places all the while he is shading with paint strokes of darker blue. Marko decides to finally take a break: stops painting. Marko pants: quickly in-and-out into the curled-up elbow of his long sleeved arm so that his: breath: will warm Marko's painting arm. March Marko then decides to sally back on: to his easel, shading his pastel with the color blue.

Mr. Marko then said that Mr. M.'s painting just might be the one that creates a revolution in painting. Mr. M. said that looking at March M.'s own painting was like experiencing a reenactment of something that might have happened. Marko says to Finn that his painting of Cleopatra being thrown from a Roman ship to the sea makes him feel the ocean's life-sucking cold and that it feels almost as if there were an air conditioning vent blowing down on him. March M. proceeds to walk to the small corner where Mr. M. is surrounded by clutter to see how the pastel looks if it is on a far wall.

Marko yells (!) at the situation: that he has to continue painting: because it is cold. Finn says that he hasn't gotten to Finn's poetry yet today, but that they would soon: have to feed the wood stove to stave off the cold. Finn perches up on the window ledge, and then drops back to the floor to get back into the apartment. Finn calls out that the stove is a lazy devil that wants to be considered **a God!**

Marko says that they must feed the false god their faith in him: for their prayers to be granted for warmth. Finn says, what use are the empty lot's fallen trees: un-CHOPPED and buried underneath all that heavy snow: and wet: too? Marko says that he is certain that he hates womankind for always breaking it off with him! Rolf F. says that he can accept no brown-nosing among his friends because The Saturday Evening Post did not print his short novel length poem and Rolf F. felt like his poetry was bad.

Rolf F. said then: that love was hypnotizing like seeing yourself thrown to a Devil and burning as a result of one's desire. March replies that soon one must throw one's self to the Devil for the human warmth that womankind have. March.: Finn.: both agree that the female ignites woman's and man's mutual flame: but soon the woman's warm glow turns into the harsh glaring of the woman's eyes. Rolf F. says that like the Greek Medusa, the glare turns the male to burning stone: March says that the opposite sex always watches in cold indifference as the man turns to burning stone!

Rolf F. notes that in the meantime men are burning with warmth: March, Rolf are still in the room: alone and certain that they are mad at womankind as a whole. R. said that one ignite would be necessary for in the fireplace: since the fireplace was the largest place to break the big chair into inside of: the chair being large. Sitting in the chair: painting in the cold was like sitting in an electric chair, so March said, **I take: that this electric chair will save we from this false God!**

Marko clutches the chair's back and whips it swinging up over his head to his side. Finn grabs the sides of the chair's back firmly seizing the electric chair with both his straight arms firmly. An idea suddenly has Rolf F. in its own grasp! Mr. Finn hurries over to where Mr. Finn and March Marko both keep the narrow plank against the wall that Rolf F, March M. use as a table and where Rolf F. put Finn's heavy novel.

Rolf F. picks a hefty book-up over his head and sprints on over to Mr. Marko. March says: **done achieved it!**

Meredith-2 'RY OWN RENT PLAY

Meredith-3 'PLAY

Meredith-4 'RY OWN RENT PLAY

Finn says, "Indeed!" and that brainstorm comes with brilliant flashings. Marko then jokes that if Rolf F. is going to talk about the story in Rolf F's. awful book again that it would only depress March M, Mr. F.: even worse! Rolf Finn indignantly, sarcastically says, "Indeed." and that the book will go to where all legends go when they die: after Rolf F. and March Marko burn the book for warmth! Finn gets the novel's first part and crumples it to its own doom into a big ball with the title page.

Marko talks about how the characters in R.'s script that Rolf F. had killed off to surprise the reader were like the paper: thrown to the blazes: them all: by the writer: thrown. Like the burning paper that was contracting and blackening into different-smaller rectangle pieces, the characters were curling up to die. Marko says, the characters mentally snap under the character-development-emotions! The door on the left suddenly is unlocked quietly and then kicked open: for effect!

Two adolescents that are Dumont Shouman's friends are standing on both sides of the doorjamb. Shouman stands between them two and says that Shouman has gotten some medals that they could all use as coins at the Cajun-themed barroom across the street. The two youths leave and the group splits up with R'. s protégé and Rolf Finn who stay in the study while the other friends go to the tavern with Colin.

Meredith-5 'RY OWN RENT PLAY

Finn and his assistant work on a script together: and Finn will join the rest of the friends later. The door swings silently and slowly unnoticed by R's. intern and Finn because the rest of the friends keep forgetting to bolt the door. There is a loud: sudden bashing on the doorway that startles R's. protégé and Finn and they both stare at the shadowy doorway with a startle.

Sal Michigan appears in the doorway and says in an almost melodic voice, Are you just going to stand there Finn.: or are you going to have your clone pass one of your matches so I can ignite my candle? Rolf Finn. passes across the room with a matchstick that is ignited: towards Mileage Michigan and lights the candle himself instead. Sal.: has talked Rolf Finn into telling Rolf F. to lend Sal a match with a sexy voice and after talking to Finn for a while; and, when she finishes, Miss Michigan turns to walk out of the shadowy doorjamb way but blacks out: dropping to the floor. Finn returns her to self-cognizance.

Miss M. explains to R. that she is wasting away from tuberculosis, which she had gotten living in Spain. Before she immigrated to France, Michigan was too afraid of doctors to go to see one, it feels to Finn as though a thunder-ball from the blue strikes Finn with this female's natural attraction as Finn sees how weakly and daintily Michigan reaches toward him to stroke his face. Suddenly Mileage is alarmed when she remembers that she was holding a bill that was folded up in her hand. Sal reasoned that she must have cast the paper bill away when she blacked out and fell on the floor.

Sal pleads with R. to help her prompt to find the money. Finn, and Miss M. feels along the floor. Miss, M. and, Finn feel along the floor afterwards towards the long line of windows. They both go around the thin board upon two sawhorses that Finn used for a table Finn and Sal's side's touched each others'.

Finn takes Sal's hand. Finn feels that Sal's hands are cold and rubs her right arm quickly: and looks into Miss M.'s eyes, starts to tell her about his whole life. Sal Michigan also opens up: begins: tells Finn about her struggles as a woman in a man's world. Then Sal confesses: tells Finn that she has loved him since she saw Finn from afar and wanted to know who he was.

Finn tells Sal about how he fell in love with her as she reached for R's. face to touch Finn's cheek with her dainty arm. This is the end of "Work # (Number) Anonymous". To be continued in Work Number One.

Meredith-6 'RY OWN RENT PLAY

TO BE CONTINUED IN WORK NUMBER: **CERTAIN-ONE**.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

_App. Word Count 600

Two Thousand and Twelve;

_Disposable Copy

INTERVAL

by

Mark Walt Meredith

App. Words Counted 500

Two Thousand and Twelve: Yuri T.

_Disposable Copy

BEFOREWORDS, UNNAMED MELODY

by

Mark Meredith

What grade is young Mr. Grade in? I am going to leave that unspecified. The tenth Month of my sophomoric year if you must know; (I am such a tiny twerp) the first day June: four o'clock.

It's church for me right now. I have to go to church after school because my father makes me go to Catholic school classes afterward when high school ends for the day. I am surely one big zero all-right, they are expensive classes; I have to give that to my dad.

It's a premium church where the classrooms are at that I take classes at. I'm taking a time-out to do some Chinese meditation. From now, once again I am trying to cast out into the dark cold space void of the universe: throw out into the fray of the violent, cold-blooded, unforgiving world another flaming-out manuscript. Let's see if this time I'll finally notice for the first time whether at all or not anything I write up reaches anything, anywhere near submittable.

UNITED MELODY RENOWN

by

Young Mr. Grade

United.

Melody, renown some.

Poetry ahead of I clears out

Joy anonymous psalm prior to bequeath late.

Discover unidentified.

Melody some supreme forgo renowned terrible son show person trash!

Occasion some.

Melodies have.

Cosmos.

His foot joy with the remark?

One.

Youthful.

Maiden some.

unripen-ed?

House cleaner experience nobility farther the seedy appearance?

Jet anonymous.

Tune ahead of.

Sunshine gets resplendence to.

Additional meaningless.

Bye era.

Scythe era expire resplendence unnamed.

Flame!

From ascendance, anonymous radiance concerning resplendence glorification credit some.

Lullaby it chime choir actuality delight some incandescenc-ing enthusiasm a!

Perpetual hire eulogy some glee some?

Devotion quintessence for.

Some immature humankind some!

Adolescent fly blind unspecified.

- - -30- - -


	3. Chapter 3

Approximate Word Count 300

_2013: G.

Disposable Copy

GUIDE, INTRODUCTION

RENT MUSICAL'S

FANS' ARTICLE ABOUT

WHAT'S

IN

THE OPERA 'VIE 'BOHEME!

by

Mark W. Meredith

Did you know that RENT was based on the classic book 'SCENES DE LA VIE DE BOHEME? You ever see the opera LA BOHEME and not know what what's going on?! This may help! Relive the rock opera RENT!

All the drama: all the joy!

- - -30- - -

Approximately Words Counted 1,000

e _2013: G.

Disposable Copy

A RENT

PLAY FAN'S

GUIDE TO WHAT HAPPENS

IN BOHE`ME

by

Mark Walter Meredith

It all begins on Christmas Eve's day. Marc. C. is living in the attic studio apartment of a building making a picture. It is Christmas Eve's day and Marc. wants to get out that evening and do **something** but he only gets enough money barely to finally eat every once in a while and sometimes eat dinner at the nearby Café. Still he does not want to stay inside all evening: even if Marc. has to use an errand _as excuse_ to get out and Marc has to do drudge work on that errand.

The window in the back of the stage is practically a wall of smaller windowpanes making a giant **window** -_**wall**_. In the middle of the large studio apartment there is an old fashioned wood burning stove, a table and a backup candle in case it's too dark. Marc starts to ask what R. D. is doing. Marc's roommate R. is putting off his writing of stanzas that rhyme, finally: after so long.

Collin. comes back to the building and gets the key so that Collin. could open the door.

Marc's girlfriend has recently broken up with Marc so that she could date a richer person. Marc's ex-girlfriend has always been a vivacious person who people like to party with and it is very easy to be jealous of the people that hang around her: and mistake her friendships for romantic interests in others that isn't really **there**. A rent slip is soon held out as the person sings out_**, **__**"**__**Rent**__**!"! **_

There is no electricity so Marc's roommate has lit a candle because it is too shadowy to see what they are doing. Marc notes that, **we're, ['hungry.]** Marc jokes that the writing that R has written sounds awful. Marc; R hear the proprietor and try to screen **Bennie** but he still gets through. An interval was now up and **Ben** wants the rent that is then due now that he **arrives**. 

R: Marc's roommate has grabbed some pages of his writing and has burned them for warmth. Marc had wanted to burn two of his pictures. Marc had been burning one of his thousand word descriptions, but when the roommate was then burning R's poetry, he was saying things like how the fire's warmth was like the warmth of a woman's ardent, passionate: love. R says that his papers have the spark of wit!

He didn't want to spend what little Marc-himself wanted to save for dinner at the Café` so Marc drew a line and made a stand and did not agree to **Ben's** payment. **Ben** walked away from that door of the building without his payment: yet at least: and R; Marc close the door with the lock behind them. Marc moreover, R has to pay at least three months of rent backed up.

Later when Collins. finally meets up with Sch'unard: Collin is asked if Collin is dying: he says he is not dead unfortunately, not yet at the least.

Meredith-2 A RENT PLAY FAN'S GUIDE TO WHAT HAP'

Mimi: walks up the stairs: blowing out Mimi's candle. R tries to write but cannot. Mimi is a young Latino woman.

A petite young woman; later; knocks on the door to the apartment: her name is Mimi; she lives in the building and Mimi pretends that she needs a match: for somebody to help ignite **her** candle with **her**. When Mimi spins around, she feels faint and loses her balance for a second. The room is spinning around Mimi's head: to her. R catches her before Mimi regains Mimi's balance shortly: and her composure too.

R asks if Mimi is O.K. After R lights her (Mimi's) candle: R says, "Good night". Mimi walks to the doorway and the breeze coming through the edges of the window and making a draft near the door is about to blow out the candle. The ideal woman lets the candle blow out purposefully.

Mimi says that she has dropped the key to; how Mimi was going to spend_ the rest of her evening__._

R is staring at Mimi's head and how beautiful it is in the moonlight. R looks at Mimi's hair in the moonlight: shining, Mimi has a halo of light around her head: looking like an angel of the first degree. Mimi asks R to help Mimi look for her key to the rest of her evening. The candles they both are holding coincidentally are snuffed out just then.

Mimi and R feel along the ground hurriedly and R. coincidentally finds her key and puts it into R's pocket because R doesn't want her to have it. Mimi and R's hands meet and R, Mimi hold hands for warmth! Mimi gets Mimi's key from R. She says, **they call me Mimi **

That is the end of Act I.

_t__**o**_

_**be continued **_**in **_**Act **_

_**II **_**RENT **_**GUIDE, TO BOHE`ME**_

- - -30- - -

Approximate Word Count 700

_2013: G.

Disposable Copy

A GUIDE, WHAT'S

IN LA DE BOHE`ME, ACT II

by

Mark W. Meredith

_Mimi_ asks **R****.** to take her out: tonight. Later on in that day _Mimi,_ offers to take** R** back to _Mimi's_ apartment where they could be alone. Later** R** asks _Mimi_ to go to dinner at R'.s ol' favorite nearby Café`.

_Collin_ comes in: his feet are frozen!

Marc.: now that C. knows that _Collin_, is there; C. announces that, a wild night, is destined! An. Sch'unard.'s friend opens the door for Schunard. Now that _Collin_ has joined C. and** R**: **R**, C. finally meet Schunard who has bought provisions: food, tobacco for smoking, and some alcohol to drink. After _Collin_ and Schunard show up and they can drink: C. says is a feast that is preordained!

Schunard brings something else they need: wood! _Collin_ had carried in _the firewood_. Schunard divides his money among them all. Schunard tells** R**, C, and _Collin_ about how Schunard got the money for the food: that Schunard had met someone who lived in a nice, expensive neighborhood and paid Schunard to play Schunard's music until someone's pet died!

It is understood that Schunard will pay today for Schunard's guests C, _Collin_ and** R**: tomorrow _Collin_, R, and C. will pay when _Collin_,** R**, and C. run into some money. Now that Collins. finally has met up with Schunard; they have gone outside in the cold and _Collin_, Schunard go out then see someone hawking jackets. The hawker is a she**.**_ Schunard buys something_**. **_

Perhaps one can even see the Statue of Liberty in the background_**. Collin**_ gets a new coat. Schunard offers to pay for supper. Another evening comes** R, **_Mimi_, C, _Collin_, and: A. Sch'unard. meet at the nearby Café that is their favorite Café**`!**

**R** introduces _Mimi_ to C**.** ** R** wants to stay indoors and try some more to write some stanzas that rhyme but decides to enjoy the night with _Mimi_ and go out. R and _Mimi_ show up at the front of the Café: _Mimi_ in her hat. People are hawking cheap things to buy on the street.

C.'s ex-girlfriend M. shows up right in front of their favorite nearby Café`: with M.'s new rich partner O. M. kisses C. The rich person Mr. R. is there at the Café`.

Meredith-2 'I

**R** tells _Mimi_, **I should tell you: **but doesn't impress upon _Mimi_ nor emphasis the point that he needs to tell **anyone R** is in a relationship with: **R** is _very_ jealous of other men during a relationship with a woman and** R** **will make **_**Mimi's**__ life Hell__**. **_Earlier _Mimi_ told** R** that _Mimi_ is dying of disease_**. **_M. orders 'Ann. around on errands like a dog practically_**. **_Schunard and _Collin_ ask for wine_**. **_

_**Collin**_ is a philosopher_**. **_C. begins singing along; loud enough for 'Ann to hear: but 'Ann does not think that C. is talking specifically about M. at first_**. **_

_*****_**To be continued in A FAN'S GUIDE, IN DE**

**BOHE`ME CHAPTER III***,

Meredith-3 'HE`ME, ACT II

The End

Approximate Word Count 1,000

_2013, G.

Disposable Copy

A GUIDE, HAPPENINGS IN DE LA BOHE`ME, **PART THREE **

by

Mark W. Meredith

Marc Co has said that M'u. 'Onson.'s insides are cold and frozen_**. Mr. Co**_ sings along a musical number about how M's eyes burn when she feeds on other men's burning desire for M; _**Mr. Co**_ sings along with his musical song about the dance that M makes the people M flirts with: go through_**. **_M has sung a musical's song about how when M is walking down the street everybody stares at M. M and life partner both say, good by at the same time as M walks off going M's own way!

Three days have passed. _**Mr. Co**_ has joked about how _**Mr. Co**_ has been working on his picture since early on: Christmas Eve: and what is _**Ro.**_ doing? Sadly, enough guess what_ R _doing (?) nothing! _ R _gets jealous that Mimi is cheating with someone else.

Who is_ R _jealous of? Most likely _R's_ jealous the landlord Ben is having an affair with Mimi: Ben: who has said that he has cheated on Ben's wife. _R's_ jealousy makes Mimi and_ R _miserable. Later on, Collins has his trench coat folded in half and folded over into a bundle: holding it in front of Collin.

_R _is leaving the building and thinks that Mimi isn't there listening when_ R _says out loud that_ R _can't let himself get any closer to Mimi because_ R _is afraid of Mimi dying soon: and_ R _can't let himself be hurt by Mimi's dying. When_ R _sees that Mimi was there listening to_ R _the whole time_ R _was talking: Mimi says good-by to_ R._ The weather is cold again when _**Mr. Co**_ has left a tavern and was overhearing Mimi saying that Mimi is miserable because _R_ is jealous and that _R_ and Mimi were going to **break up**. Mimi has to say, **good by love.**

_R_ cannot split up from Mimi: nor be away from Mimi. Mimi had been driven outside into the snowy-day by Mimi's misery. Mimi is coughing because Mimi was driven out into the snowy day by Mimi's misery over _R's_ jealousy. _R_ tries to write _R's_ poetry with a pen but cannot find his song because _R_ is thinking about Mimi and _R_ is being consumed by love.

Mimi doesn't want_ R _to split from Mimi so they decide to stay together and wait for spring and take it day-to-day and see where the day takes them until Mimi's sickness claims her: and live for the moment; because it's better to forget the past; because the past is gone: and there is no day but today! Mimi has gone to live in a rich place but when the end of the opera comes it turns out that Mimi has gone missing and M is helping to look for Mimi. _ R _knows that Mimi was _R's_ writing-piece since the night_ R _was procrastinating _R's_ **poetry **and Mimi became his inspiration. _**Mr. Co**_ when he is making _**Mr. Co**_'s picture_**: Mr. Co**_ keeps sensing a pair of lips: inspiring _**Mr. Co**_ to make _**Mr. Co's**_ picture.

Finally, M happens upon Mimi in the cold: barely able to walk. _ R _tells Mimi not to talk and to rest and Mimi instead whispers. _**Mr. Co**_ has said that_ R _has found _R's_ poetry. _**Mr. Co**_, Collin and_ R _are back in their studio apartment _all_ without life partners; now.

Doctors are called but they are not coming in time. Mimi is dying of disease when M happens to come across Mimi so Mimi says to bring her to _**Mr. Co's**_ apartment building. M helps carry Mimi to _**Mr. Co's**_ apartment building. Mimi wants to spend her last moments with_ R. _

_R _in Mimi's presence has sung: letting her know that Mimi is the incarnation of song **itself. **Mimi was told that she was _R's_ poem all along. _ R _told Mimi that_ R _didn't get mad at Mimi because_ R _didn't love her: it was because_ R _did love Mimi and he didn't want to be hurt by getting close to her right before she died. _ R _has said to Mimi that her brown eyes had surprised_ R _the night Mimi's pretty eyes came into _R's_ life.

_R _cradles Mimi's lifeless body.

Suddenly: Mimi has an out-of-body experience because her heart stops and Mimi stops breathing for a while. _ R _after a while_ R _cries out, **Mi-mii-ii-i-i! **Mimi's hand falls off where she is lying when Mimi's spirit leaves her body.

Does Mimi come back to life?!

Does Mimi die?! You can go to the library system and reserve a DVD now that one knows what is happening on the stage during the opera! Go to the nearest branch of your local system of libraries and have their computer send a copy of LA BOHEME to your closest library!

Do it today!

Meredith-2 'E`ME, **PART THREE **

Meredith-3 'PENINGS IN DE LA

BOHE`ME**, PART THREE **

The End


	4. Chapter 4

Count 1,000

2013:

Disposable Copy

FREE VERSE POEM: A GUIDE, HAPPENINGS IN

DE LA BOHE`ME**, PART THREE**

by

Mark W. Meredith

_**Marc Co**__**.**_ sings along a musical number about how Mo_**.'**_s _** eyes**_ burn when she feeds on other men's burning desire for M_**. Mr. Co**__**.**_ sings along with his musical song about the dance that M_**.**_ makes the people M_**.**_ flirts with; go through_**. **_M_**.**_ has sung a musical's song about how when M_**.**_ is walking down the street everybody stares at M_**. **_M_**.**_ _** and**_ life partner both say, **good by** at the same time as M_**.**_ walks off going M's_**.**_ own way! Three days have passed_**.**_ _**R**__**.**_gets jealous that Mimi is cheating with someone else. Who is_ R _jealous of? Most likely_ R's _jealous the landlord Ben is having an affair with Mimi: Ben: who has said that he has cheated on Ben's wife_**.**__**R's **_jealousy makes Mimi and_ R _miserable_**.**_ _ R _ is leaving the building and thinks that Mimi isn't there listening when_ R _says out loud that_ R _cannot let himself get any closer to Mimi because_ R _is afraid of Mimi dying soon; and_ R _cannot let himself be hurt by Mimi's dying.

When_ R _sees that Mimi was there listening to_ R _the whole time_ R _was talking: Mimi says "good-by." to_ R,_ the weather is cold again when _**Mr. Co**_ has left a tavern and was overhearing Mimi saying that Mimi is miserable because_ R _is jealous and that_ R _and Mimi were going to **break up**.

Mimi has to say_**,**_**good by love**_**.**__**R **_ cannot split up from Mimi: nor be away from Mimi. Mimi had been driven **outside** **into the snowy day** by Mimi's misery. Mimi is coughing because Mimi was driven out into the snowy day by Mimi's misery over_ R's _ jealousy_**. **__**R **_tries to write_ R's _poetry with a pen but cannot find his song because_ R _is thinking about Mimi and_ R _is being consumed by love. Mimi does not want_ R _to split from Mimi so they decide to stay together and wait for spring and take it day-to-day and see where the day takes them until Mimi's sickness claims her; and live for the moment: because it's better to forget the past: because the past is gone; and there is no day but today! Mimi has gone to live in a rich place but when the end of the opera comes it turns out that Mimi has gone missing and _M__**.**_ is helping to look for Mimi_**;**_ _**R **_ knows that Mimi was_ R's _writing-piece since the night_ R _was procrastinating _**R's poetry **_and Mimi became his inspiration**.** _**Mr. Co**_ when he is making _**Mr. Co's**_ picture_**: Mr. Co**_ keeps sensing a pair of lips: inspiring _**Mr. Co**_ to make _**Mr. Co's**_ picture.

Finally M_**.**_ happens upon Mimi in the cold: barely able to walk_**: **__**R **_tells Mimi not to talk and to rest and Mimi instead whispers_**.**_

_**Mr. Co**_ has said that_** R **_has found_** R's **_poetry_**.**_

_**Mr. Co,**_ Collins _** and**__ R _are back in their studio apartment _all_ without life partners: now. Doctors are called but they aren't coming in time. Mimi is dying of disease when M_**.**_ happens to come across Mimi so Mimi says to bring her to _**Mr. Co's**_ apartment building_**. **_M_**.**_ helps carry Mimi to _**Mr. Co's**_ apartment building.

Mimi wants to spend her last moments with _**R:**__ R_ in Mimi's presence has sung: letting _**her **_know that Mimi is the incarnation of song **itself. ** Mimi was told that she was_ R's _poem all along_**, R **_told Mimi that_ R _didn't get mad at Mimi because_ R _did not love her; it was because_ R _did love Mimi and he didn't want to be hurt by getting close to her right before she died_**. **__**R **_ has said about how_ R's _love came into_ R's _life when_ R _saw Mimi's eyes come into_ R's _ door for the first time_**,**_ _**R **_has said to Mimi that her brown eyes had surprised_ R _the night Mimi's pretty eyes came into_ R's _life_**;**_ _**R **_cradles Mimi's lifeless body.

Suddenly: Mimi has an out-of-body experience because her heart stops and Mimi stops breathing for a while_**.**_ Mimi's hand falls off where she's lying when she stops breathing. _**R **_after a while_ R _cries out, **M-i-mii-ii-i-i!** Mimi's hand falls off where she's lying when Mimi's spirit leaves her body.

Does Mimi come back to life?!

Does Mimi die?!

Go to the Barnes and Noble _**Website**_ and order a DVD of LA BO`HEME right now!

Do it today!

The End


	5. Chapter 5

Larson, Jonathan Approximate Word Count 200

2013: Jonathan Larson

QUICK INTRODUCTION; TO THE BEAUTY OF STUDIO; MS. DAWSON

by

Mark W. Meredith

Poem written for a blind young woman whose eyes looked like Rose Dawson's and Ms. Dawson's face as well. One fell in love with Maria's eyes like Davis in RENT.I gave her a version of this poem. I wanted to take her hand, run with Maria down the block like Collins and Angel did.

I couldn't get them out of my mind, her eyes. Johnny Larson owns his characters, all of them! Even Squeegeeman! Especially Squeegeeman!

M?

The End

Lines; 8

2013; Jonathan Larson

Disposable Copy

Beauty of The Studio Apartment. Rosario: Beauty Rosario

by

Mark Meredith

To me your eyes are filled with things that most cannot see.

Your new hair-cut is short, exquisite, so fancy-free!

Eyes are filled with that majority people cannot construe!

Your short hair is so you!

Your body is svelte, thin.

I'm some joke stupid somebody.

Lips resembling strawberries, yours are, big.

I am love's grantee.

Meredith-2 'Partment: Rosario; Beauty Rosario

The End

Approx Count 300

_2013: G.

_Disposable Copy

After Words?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character?! Not necessarily, if you don't want it to be, then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?!

Who knows what happens?

Inspire me by putting a review! Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	6. Chapter 6

Larson, Jonathan, Approximate Words Counted 200

2013; Jonathan Larson

Disposable Copy

Introduction; Angel Never Takes No for an Answer

by

Mark Walter Meredith

Short-story about what happens after Thomas Collins and Angel walk off down that alley together and what I imagine his apartment looks like as she and him hem an' haw before their first kiss. _Larson owns, in many ways! That is because he rules and Larson OWNED! Hilarity ensues for the audience as both their senses of humor clash and creates a spark of wits.

This is rated M., because it's an adult situation.

The End

Jonathan Larson Approximately Words Counted 1,900

2013, Larson, Jonathan

Disposable Copy

Angel Schunard Don't Take No as an Answer

by

Larson, Jonathan & Meredith, Mark Walter

The time and date was, _**Decem**_**b**_**er**_ twenty-fourth, 9:10 P.M., eastern Standard Time._

Angel led him past the Eleventh St. lot where a tent city full of homeless in their tents rose up from the grounds of the lot as Angel and **Collins** walked across the street crosswise**._ **Angel turned around, smiling at Collins, slowly pulling his hand. _Collins stopped a second saying, "My friends, though, why are you doing such to help out someone like me, and somebody you just met? My friends wait for me. They are waiting, spending **Christmas** together; Davis_,_ Cohen _and_ I used to live together in this studio loft together. It's Christmas! _I have to go!"

Angel said, "Wrong, it's not Christmas, it's Christmas Eve, and Christmas Eve deserves a Christmas dinner don'tya think? _I think you asked a question in the same breath you answered your question. **Why am I doing it**, you asked? I've already said it: I am doing it because **Hell, it's Christmas Eve!** _You should get more for a Christmas feast than a couple a'knuckle sandwiches. _Davis and Cohen can have Collins as a present on Christmas morning, let me make you forget about being mugged**." _**Angel led the way with Collins trailing after by his arm and gently grasping hand. _Collins let her drag him along after Angel because this Angel intrigued him, and he wanted Angel to pull him along after him toward his apartment. _Collins knew he could break out of Angel's light grasp but he loved the gentleness of it and wanted to go to Angel's apartment with Angel! _

Collins knew from Angel's kindness and obvious sincerity that it wasn't a trick of any kind. It wasn't too **good** to ever be true, Angel was too true to be bad for Collins**._ **If Angel meant ill toward Collins, Davis, and Cohen, then Angel would have been more blatant about having sex. Angel would make many sex promises about all the explicit things she was going to do to him before she went to her apartment.

Then she would hit him over the head and turn his skin into a **lampshade**, but she wasn't over advertising, nor was Angel smiling evilly so Collins didn't have a scary feeling that this was too good to be true. So Angel was no Jeffery Dahmer, obviously._ Collins was only afraid Collins's friends would worry for him but Collins wanted to go along for the ride with Angel anyway!_ Collins joked, asking, "What if Cohen and Davis are waiting for me to pitch in for a Christmas feast?"

Meredith-2 'n't Take No for an Answer

Angel quickly answered, "You had no money to get Christmas dinner with."

Collins replied, "Yeah, I know. Just checking to make sure you're paying attention.**"_ **Angel and Collins walked past the government recreation center where a homeless woman slept on a small mattress, like usual. Being led by Angel; Collins questioned, "Why do you all-of-a-sudden walk some sort of like a woman now that you met me? You've been outfitted in clothes which some sort of are macho, y'know."

Meredith-3 'T Take No for an Answer

Angel stated **I walk as a woman due to how I am a real woman. Say a homophobe comes up to me and says I'm a male that wishes he were a woman sometimes. I make it, rule of thumb that I say back **_**I am a real woman.**_** _I have been born a man and have the junk of a male. **

**However, I have put a lot of work to walking like a model and walking in heels, wearing clothes as a woman wears in public **_**too**_**._ ****Collins asks, why am I dressed macho? _Angel says **_**I dress macho because I am a cross dressing super-heroine, and I am in my secret identity now.**_** It's true, all of it, I'm a cross-dressing crime fighter, except for the fighting crime part, of course. _**

**I do dress up as macho at times so nobody can see I am cross dresser at times. It is better for business when I am drumming for spending money, tho'.** By the time that Angel finished talking, she led Collins up the stairs to her building stairwell. They had walked up inside her apartment before he even knew and realized that he was through her unlocked and opened door**._ **

She told him to, "Wait in here." as Angel pointed down to the edge of the rug that Collins was standing at. Angel pointing an index finger at his Timberlands-style boots, Angel had baby-blue polish onAngel'snails that looked like they were scraped partially off with a workman's fine chisel.**_ **Collins heard that the guy that made up the story for True Romance the movie would have his nails done in the **same fashion** as that only with black polish chiseled as such in early retro 80's punk style which was coming into fashion once again**._ **Angel then said, "I'm going to the next room to get something to show for ya. _I want you to see! I'll be back soon**!"_**Angel walked through an opened door and shut it closed**._**

The room was a study room with a desk and closet in back in a Japanese motif, incense and an incense-holder was on the desk with music sheetsAngelwas obviously writing.

Somebody obviously wanted to concentrate while writing music sheets and Collins saw a glimpse of a meditation mat in front of the blade scabbard holder of a samurai up against the other wall, and then the door closed. _Was it all part of the Oriental theme that pervaded the rest of the apartment to a lesser extent? There was more to Angel than met the eye, her dreams and hopes, aspirations, her dislikes and likes. Perhaps Angel practiced the martial arts. _

Collins noticed Angel's legs on the way to this building, thick. Maybe Angel could give a mean kick if somebody bothered Angel**._ **Angel probably had good-looking legs. Kind of bossy, but Collins some sorta liked that from time to time to time from people that were attractive._

Collins stared at the wooden door in that **still** silence for a few seconds, then looked around the room.**_ **Angel said from inside the door, _"_You don't have to stand there literally, you can sit** down**."_ Angel said again, "Sit on the bed out in the living room, not the sofa. _I can throw out the sheets but not the couch! I'll be out to put hydrogen peroxide on your knee in a second. I'm sorry the furniture is all rearranged in a weird way, I'm trying to (pronounced FUNG SHWAY) feng shui the apartment so I can think when I write music. Will be right out after I'm changed for support group!" _H__**m**__,_ Collins had noticed something strange about the king size bed with the living room and the bureaus in strange places but he didn't say anything about it._

Collins sat on the edge of the big bed, and tested the bounce a couple of times, very cushiony. Finally the wait was over for him and Angel came out and Collins was astonished!**_ **Collins thought that she just felt sweaty from be**ing** out all day. He thought Angel forsake a shower for merely a change of clothes because Angel had a guest in her place, but this was a change**._ **

Angel was wearing a St. Nick coat, high heels, a wide St. Nick belt, and a wig**. _**Angel said, "Like it Collins**?_** Do you think it's cute Collins?"

Meredith-4 'T Take No for an Answer

Meredith-5 'n't Take No for an Answer

Collins stared in awe, **I love it. You're going to wear that to group?**

Angel replied, "Of course I'm going to wear this to support group Collins!_ Don't you get it Collins?_ I'm St. Nick with a Christmas surprise! My surprise is that the reason I am dressed as St. Nick is because it's Christmas, don't you get it Collins?!?"

Collins answered; **of course I get it! _I thought for a few seconds that this was for my own enjoyment, and I was going ta' make sure this was all fer me, not for group or giving presents to friends, that's all.**

Angel caressed Collins's face and replied **I am all 4 U 2-day hon-E!**** _**Angel knelt down, continuing to say, "Now, let's put some Mercurochrome on your leg. Pull your pants leg up so that Nurse Angel could see the whole skin area. Is Collins' jeans cuff big and loose enough for that? Good, now let's put some Mercurochrome on this."

Meredith-6 Angel Do'

Collins said, "What the heck is Mercurochrome?"_ When Angel entered the room a second ago Collins marveled at her, what Angel wore that he didn't notice the three bottles nor the band aids in Angel's left hand by the necks of the bottles.

_ _ _Angel answered, "It's iodine, Mercurochrome is the same as iodine, just different name, that's all. This _will_ hurt."

Collins by now had pulled his pant cuff up over his knee and Angel put a drop of Mercurochrome on his leg where it was skinned._ Collins yelped, "Ouch!"_

Angel stated the fact, "It isn't as bad as all that is it y'big silly willy?"

Collins said, "Yeah it is."

Angel said, **OK, maybe it is****._ **Angel then used cotton in her palm to put **on** rubbing alcohol and hydrogen peroxide**._ **Angel put a band aid on and the blood was cleaned by then.

Collins looking at Angel's legs for a while by now, said, "You've got nice legs."

Angel said, "Thank you, you should see them in my zebra stripe tights". _She got on Collins's lap with Angel's arms around Collins's neck loosely and looked into Collins's brown eyes.

Meredith-7 'N't Take No for an Answer

Collins asked seriously, "You aren't wearing any underwear under that St. Nick coat and belt are you?"

Angel, answered, "Not until I show you how I look in striped zebra tights, I'm not at least.**"_ **Angel put Angel's forefinger on Angel's thick tongue, then put her finger on the side of the bottom of the St. Nick coat and made the sound effect, "Tss!"

_**Decem**_**b**_**er**_ twenty-fifth, _**ten**_ P.M., Eastern Standard Time, Collins slides open the studio door._ Collins happily calls out, **Merry Christchmas, bistchmass-es****!**

Cohen exclaimed, **fourteen hours** **later **_**where**_** were you?!** Cohen grasped him and hugged Collins hard after being gone so long.

_ _ _He felt pain where his back had hit the alley wall and Collins' back drug down the wall, hurting the muscles in his bruised back muscles, he called out_**, "Ow-wow-ow**_ wow ow_**!"**_

_ _ _Cohen asked, concerned, "Are you O.K?"_

_ _ _Collins answered, **I've never been better!**_

Meredith-8 'N't Take No for an Answer

The End


End file.
